


midnight whispers

by pony_express



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Just how many of these previous little visits had Becky missed?Prompt from 31_days - "Midnight whispers"





	midnight whispers

There’s a light kiss pressed so softly on her forehead, if she’d not been awoken by the sound of Charlotte entering moments ago, Becky wouldn’t have felt it. She wouldn’t have heard Charlotte’s soft words, as she laid it all on the line to the beautifully unconscious Becky - because that was the only way Charlotte could get it out. She would have never known. . . 

And as Charlotte drifts off, she’s now left to wonder how much of this had she missed. How many visits hadn’t woken her up. And what exactly Charlotte had said in her previous unheard midnight whispers.


End file.
